Longmire Season 5 episode 1
by Magicmouth81
Summary: Just finished watching season 4 and I really just cant wait for season 5 so I thought I'd write some fanfic :)
1. Chapter 1

"Ruby its 7am on my day off, this had better be good." I sat up, eyes cracking open as I yawned down the phone.

Sleep hadn't come easy last, visions of Walt touching another woman waking me from sleep every time I drifted off.

"Sorry Vic, but I've just had a call from the alarm company." Rubys voice came down the phone at me getting me out of my own head. "Apparently the alarm at the red pony is going off and they don't seem to a contact phone number now that Henry doesn't own the bar."

"Can't you just ring Walt?" I replied feeling indignant.

Ruby sigh "well that's the thing, I can't get hold of him, I tried him right after I couldn't get a hold of Henry."

I told Ruby I'd head on out to the bar and got up sliding into my Levi's and work shirt from yesterday that I'd thrown over the side of my bed last night. All the while cursing Walt and his new bloody house guest for not answer the phone on my day off.

Okay so maybe not answering the phone wasn't my actual reason for being pissed.

I made it down to the bar in no time and dealt with that. I'm not sure where Henry was but his truck wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Hey Ruby," I said into my radio mic.

"Go ahead Vic" she replied quickly.

"Yeah, hey, have you heard from Walt?"

Her answer made my spidey senses tingle and not in a good way.

"I might just head over there. Henry isn't at the bar either so I think somethings up."

"Sure thing, I'll send Ferg over when he gets in."

"Thanks Ruby. Out."

I tried to stick to the speed limit going over but the closer I go to Walts drive way the more stomach turned over. Walt was never late to office these days or at least he called Ruby so she knew what he was up to.

Damn it why didn't he have a cell phone!

-###-

I don't like the feeling of waking up on the ground after being knocked out. I like it even less when it's floor in my own home I'm waking up on.

Slowly I took stock of my body. My face hurt and breathing wasn't the easiest thing in the world. Keeping my eyes closed I listened for any sign of life other than my laboured breathing.

Opening my eyes slowly, one of my eyelids only opening a crack, I can't see anything aside from the contents of my living room strewn everywhere. Looking around I see that no one is in the living room with me at least. Somewhere in my freshly conscious brain I registered that wasn't a good thing.

Deciding that the silence meant nothing good I attempted roll on to my side. Very quickly I decided that probably wasn't a great idea.

"Ahhh…" I grunted, the pain in my left side intensified, screaming up and down my ribcage, something was definitely broken.

Still I've got to get moving my memory is starting to come back in flashes instead of a hazy sense of something or someone missing.

Before I can move though I hear the front porch board's creek as someone moves toward the door slowly.

As the door eases open I hear the best sound in the world.

"What the fuck!"

Over the top of the upturn sofa I see the back of Vic's head as she walks in and sees the disaster zone that used to be my living room.

I try and call her name but the only thing that comes out is a whoosh of pained breath. I try again, this time a make a noise that at least get Vic attention.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the fuck?" I said in shock as I took in Walt's living room, side arm drawn ready for something to jump out at me. I looked around scanning then room for signs of life, just as I turned to my right I heard a strange sounding coming from behind the sofa. Moving across the room quickly and quietly trying not to disturb anything on the floor. As I drew closer I could see a set of large feet thrashing around as the odd sound I'd heard started again.

"Oh god Walt!" I screamed, holstering my side arm as I fell to my knees next to his naked battered body. The left side of his face was mashed together and closely resembled minced beef. He made a noise which almost sounded like my name and his right eye focused on my face. His jaw looked pushed in and swollen, it was clearly broken. Added to that he was clutching at his side as he attempted to sit up.

I helped him sit up against the wall and asked what had happened.

"Dooo." He tried to say something but I couldn't quite make it out. Again he tried to get up but I pushed him down and grabbed the afghan rug lying on the floor next to him to cover him.

"Walt, I'm going to ring Ruby and get you some help." I told him as I got my phone out of my back pocket.

"Naaa." He gasped out and grabbed my arm. "Dooo." He tried to move again before I realised what he was saying.

"Donna was here with you?" I asked wincing, really hating that it had been my idea for her to say here, to which I got a small head nod.

I jumped up pocketing my phone and drawing my weapon out again. The cabin was quiet, that didn't bode well for Donna I thought to myself as I made my way into the other rooms in the house.

I couldn't find anything, just luggage stacked in the bedroom that was clearly feminine. Moving back into the living room I could see a set of small kitten heels, which unless I was very mistaken weren't Walt's size, but no Donna.

I holstered my weapon again and put a call into Ruby tell her to get Ferg out to Walt's ASAP to process the scene and told her I was taking Walt to the hospital. Her response, once she'd asked for a run down on the situation and more importantly Walt's physical condition, was short and sharp telling me she'd handle everything I'd asked for.

Moving over to Walt as I talked, I made sure he heard me tell Ruby Donna wasn't in the Cabin. If possible his pulverised jaw clenched and he winced, clearly anxious about where she was.

"Walt listen to be" I told him once I'd put my phone down "There's no blood anywhere and no clothes on the floor. Whoever did this to you has taken Donna. "

He tried to get up again on his own, but I told him sit tight while I got him something to wear so he didn't frighten the wildlife. He glared at me for that but I moved quickly, finding an old pair of worn out track pants and a shirt from his wardrobe. Not exactly fashionable but given the bruising all over his torso he'd taken an epic beating and moving to put on jeans would probably have made him pass out again.

As I helped him dress I took in his injuries. He was a mess! With every bruise that I saw, every scrape smeared with old blood and every swollen minced beef resembling piece of his flesh that I counted my anger ticked up a couple more points. By the time I got him in to my truck my anger was verging on pure unadulterated rage.

Sliding into the driver's seat, reminding to keep myself calm for Walt's sake, I looked over at him. He was staring out the window holding himself so still that if it wasn't for the laboured nature of his breathing he would have looked like a statue.


	3. Chapter 3

I drove as fast as I could to the hospital but the more I tried to miss pots holes and rough seal patches in the road to bumpy the ride seemed to be. Walt, true to form, just sat still, no wincing to indicate how much pain he was in and that the bumps were probably amplifying it.

I tried to keep talking to him, asking about the person who had done this to him but communication wasn't easy.

Through a series of grunted sounds, nods and shakes of his head and pained gestures Walt was able to tell me that a guy had broken into the cabin average height and build, light coloured hair and light coloured boots.

As I rolled up to the front door of the hospital Doc Weston and a couple of nurses came screaming out to me with a stretcher.

"What have we got here deputy?" the doctor asked me as the nurses eased Walt out of my truck.

"Looks like he took a hell of a beating" I replied "He can't talk properly either kind of grunts the being sound of words."

"Right, we've got this now why don't you sit down a minute inside I'll come out and give you a progress report shortly."

I nodded dumbly at his instruction watching as Walt was wheeled inside.

"Seriously Vic go sit down you look like you've been slapped with a cold fish." He said to me softly before following the same path as the nurses had taken Walt.

Before I could make it inside though Cady came running in from the short term carpark.

Breathlessly she stopped in front me and asked me what was going on.

"Ruby rang." She said.

I stared at her for a second swimming to the surface of my thoughts

"Oh shit Cady. It's Walt he ahhh…" I paused not knowing how to tell her, her dad had had the hell beaten out of him and at the minimum his jaw was smashed to buggery.

"Seriously Vic what the hell! Is that blood on your shirt?"

I looked down at my shirt, she was right I did have Walt's blood on me. Just seeing it was enough to break me out of my stupor.

"Doc Weston just took him, he's been beaten pretty badly." I didn't get a chance to finish my run down because at that point she just took off at a running again, almost slamming into the automatic doors because they didn't open fast enough.

I looked down at the front of my shirt again. The sight of his blood on me reminded me of seeing Walt's face when I found him in his house. Before I knew it bile rose up my throat and I was bent over one hand on the hood of my truck the other on my knee as I proceeded to vomit up the coffee I had chugged back on the way to the Red Pony.

Once I'd finished I stood up with the bitter taste of thrown up coffee in the back of throat and tore off my shirt. Grabbing the shirt I kept in my bag behind the driver's seat and redressing, I called Ruby on the radio.

"Go ahead Vic."

"Yeah Ruby, I got Walt to the hospital and Cady is with him. Is Ferg at the cabin yet?"

Before Ruby could answer me Ferg himself came back over the radio confirming he was.

"Right, I be there shortly." I replied. "And Ruby can you just call Cady and get her to call me once she knows what's going on with Walt." I wasn't really a question more of a statement, but Ruby replied gravely and I hung up my radio mic and started my truck, leaving the hospital grounds with a wheel spin in my haste.

"Damn Walt!" I yelled punching the steering wheel for effect.


End file.
